


Can't Do It Without You

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117927125372/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">this list</a>:<br/>7. "I almost lost you."<br/>20. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Do It Without You

When Ian got the phone call from Iggy, he’d been more confused than anything at first. Of course, the confusion had turned to worry when he answered and was met by the sound of sirens and yelling in the background, and then panic when Iggy told him that “there’s been an accident.”  
  
The scene that met him at the accident site a few minutes later made Ian want to throw up. However, he swallowed it down and elbowed his way through the crowd that had gathered around the two practically demolished cars in the middle of the street.  
  
Mickey was still conscious when Ian got to him, stuck in one of the cars and bleeding from his head. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, obviously in pain but refusing to admit it. As fucking usual, Ian thought.  
  
“Hey,” Ian said, reaching through the smashed window to grab one of Mickey’s hands. Mickey’s eyes opened and focused on Ian’s face after a moment’s struggle. “Hey, baby. It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.”  
  
Ian swallowed, ignoring the fact that his voice was shaking. Mickey blinked at him, vision probably obscured by blood.  
  
“ _Ian_ ,” he choked out, and fuck, now Ian was crying.  
  
“It’s okay baby, I’m here,” he said, squeezing Mickey’s hand harder. Mickey usually hated it when Ian called him baby, or any other pet name, but he was pretty sure Mickey didn’t mind now.  
  
Ian held Mickey’s hand, mumbling reassurances and telling him how much he loved him, and watched Mickey start to struggle to keep his eyes open until eventually the fell shut and didn’t open again.

 

Two weeks later, Ian is sitting beside Mickey’s hospital bed, just like he has been every day since the accident. As always, he’s holding Mickey’s hand in his own, hoping he’ll feel a squeeze or maybe a twitch of his fingers or  _something_. Mickey has been in a coma for two weeks, and the doctors say they’re not sure he’ll ever wake up.  
  
For the most part, someone else is in the room with Ian - Mandy or Iggy, also visiting Mickey, or someone from the Gallagher clan, there to offer Ian support. When there are other people there, all Ian does is hold Mickey’s hand. But when he’s alone, like he is now, he talks.  
  
“I love you,” he tells Mickey in a hushed whisper. They’re words he never spoke aloud before the accident, but in the past two weeks he’s said them more times than he has in his entire life. “I love you so much. Please wake up.”  
  
He pauses, tries to swallow down tears that end up falling anyway. “ _You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you._ ”  
  
Mickey remains still and quiet, asleep.

 

By the time three months have passed, Ian has almost given up. He doesn’t visit Mickey as often anymore, and he doesn’t talk to him, even when they’re alone.  
  
So when Mandy calls him and tells him that Mickey has woken up, Ian drops what he’s doing and runs to the hospital. Mickey looks tired and confused, a little out of it and somehow fragile. It doesn’t stop Ian from practically throwing himself at him and hugging him as hard as he dares.  
  
“Whoa,” Mickey mumbles, awkwardly patting Ian’s back. “What’s up with you?”  
  
Ian bites his lip so hard he draws blood, but still doesn’t manage to hold back a sob, pressing it against the side of Mickey’s neck.  
  
“ _I almost lost you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> read, like & reblog on [tumblr](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117931200417/20-or-7-and-gallavich)  
> or request something, or just, y'know, talk to me. be my friend. i don't bite


End file.
